Hashirama Senju
Hashirama Senju was the leader of Senju Clan and was the First Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. History Before the founding of the Hidden Leaf Village, Hashirama was born on October 23rd into one of the world's most powerful clans that dwelled in the forests known as the Senju Clan. Since Hashirama was blessed with extremely high levels of chakra and physical endurance, he became the leader of the clan along side his younger brother, Tobirama and married Mito Uzumaki. Throughout the decades, the Senju Clan rivaled the other most powerful clan, the Uchiha Clan, and the clans battle each other everyday on the battlefield for dominance over lands. Hashirama eventually grew tired of all the battles and made a truce with the Uchiha Clan with its leader, Madara Uchiha, to ally together by creating a village where they could live together in peace which is to be known as the Hidden Leaf Village or Konohagakure. '' When it was time to choose a leader of the village, both clans chose Hashirama as being the ''First Hokage. However, Madara feared that the'' Senju Clan'' will eventually opress the Uchiha, but the clan turned against Madara because of his arrogance and his obsessive quest for power which resulted Madara to be outcasted by his own clan. Sometime later, Hashirama and Madara battled each other over leadership of the village in a valley that is to someday be called The Final Valley with the Nine-tailed Fox being used by Madara during the battle. Hashirama's wife came to his aid, and used her clan's powerful sealing jutsu to allow the Demon Fox to be sealed within her and Hashirama defeated Madara. During his time as Hokage and thinking of the future of the village, Hashirama and his brother became sensei to the future Third Hokage ''named Hiruzen Sarutobi. He eventually had children and became the grandfather Tsunade and Nawaki. Sometime during the revolutionary era of war among the nations, Hashirama died shortly, not before passing the title of Hokage to his brother. Personality Hashirama was shown to be a kind and caring person with a deep sense of loyalty, great charisma, and skill in negotiation. He saw the people of Konoha as a part of his own family, and his legacy took a firm root in the village. He was also shown to be a very wise and insightful man, as he passed on great teachings to Hiruzen. It was he who first believed that all Konoha shinobi should show true loyalty to each other, and that a Kage must be willing to put his life on the line for his village to set an example for all others. This belief of his is known as the "Will of Fire". Hashirama also seemed to have a sense of honour regarding his opponents and, despite their rivalry, possessed great respect for Madara Uchiha, and considered him a friend, even a brother. Hashirama even referred Madara as a "long-time friend" when expressing joyous curiosity about what Madara has been up to all this time,and even greeted Madara with jovial banter rather than with hostility.When they were kids, Hashirama and Madara cared about each other so much that they purposely leaked information to each other about a trap that their respective clans laid out.He went on to offer a truce after already defeating the Uchiha and forbade Tobirama from finishing Madara, even asking what would it take for Madara to trust him again.Due to the chaotic era he underwent as a child, Hashirama disagreed on children being sent to the battlefield and cultivated the ideals of a shinobi Academy and a shinobi organisational system in order to avoid having children as meaningless war casualties.Hashirama was an idealist by nature and looked towards the prospect of peace and a time where children would not be sent to war because of it.He always gave people the benefit of the doubt witnessed when he proposed a truce with the Uchiha, considering them allies immediately, even when Madara attacked the village, Hashirama did not allow this to colour his view of the other Uchiha in the village even still considered Madara a brother. This put him in odds with his brother, who was more of a realist and was still wary of the Uchiha, seeing them as a threat to Konoha because of their unpredictable emotional states, despite the fact that Hashirama told his brother to not discriminate against the Uchiha countless times.This was due to the fact that in Hashirama's vision for the creation of the village system, he believed that this would naturally break down the mentality that persons had to look out for their clans.Hashirama was also very modest, and is by no means above praising other shinobi as he lauded Itachi Uchiha when told of his feats by Sasuke, and claimed Itachi to be a better shinobi than himself. Contrasting somewhat with the expectations people had built up for the man known as one of the most powerful shinobi to have ever lived,Hashirama is a quite jovial, laid-back, upbeat, carefree and exuberant goof with an interest in gambling. This was displayed after he was reincarnated a second time with his personality left intact as he was barely able to contain his excitement upon learning that there was a Fourth Hokage, taking it as a sign of his village's longevity,and later when he actually saw the village once again. He was later shocked, as well as worried when he learned that Tsunade had become the Fifth Hokage due to the fact he spoiled her as a child, even having taught her how to gamble.The dynamics between him and his brother Tobirama are also quite intense and inverted, as Hashirama usually succumbed to his more authoritative younger brother's orders, as well as being reprimanded often by Tobirama for being too soft. While in the same breath when necessary, he was capable of being overbearing and not above using force to make his decision clear, as seen when he forcefully reprimand Tobirama to stop him from attacking Sasuke and his group, and some time before to stop him from killing Madara.Despite his peaceful, free-spirited, merciful, forgiving, diplomatic, negotiable, family-orientated and semipacifist nature, during his final battle with Madara, Hashirama resolved that he would do anything and everything in his power to protect his village, and should anyone threaten the peace he was trying to attain, even if they were his siblings, his children, or his best friend, he would kill them without hesitation.Hashirama is also very considerate and caring as he chose to delay his departure to the battlefield to tell Sasuke the truth he requested, noting that their actions on the battlefield would mean nothing if another Madara would just appear in the world as well as creating a wood clone to combat Madara while he was dealing with the Ten-Tails.He was also willing to sacrifice himself everything for the sake of the village, going as far as offering Madara the title Hokage and his own life to ensure peace between them. Abilities Kabuto Yakushi claimed that Hashirama's might was so vast, that there aren't any living shinobi in the current era that could match his level of power. It was such that many considered his prowess to be a mere fairy tale much like the existence of the Sage of the Six Paths. The most common example was his ability to not only fight on equal footing with Madara despite the latter possessing an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and having control of the Nine-Tails, but also survive the battle and ultimately achieve victory against his former comrade and adversary.Hashirama is reputed as the most powerful shinobi of his era, his might being so vast that it earned him the title of "God of Shinobi",and having been called the strongest shinobi even by his enemy Madara Uchiha who, on countless occasions admitted his inferiority to the legend. His strength was so greatly respected by the shinobi world that Madara himself claimed Hashirama was the one person whom he most admired and detested, as well as the only person capable of stopping him,something that dated even back to their childhood. Madara mentioned that fighting all five current Kage was trivial compared to his battle with Hashirama, and that with only one of them present, the landscape would not change as drastically — a reference to the battle between the two that created an entire valley. '''Stamina and Life Force' As a Senju, Hashirama inherited an extraordinary life force, as well as physical energy so much so that he was able to fight Madara for 24 hours non-stop and still have enough energy to stand on his feet.Likewise, his chakra was also shown to be remarkably strong; a testament to its fortitude was witnessed through Hashirama's use of his chakra alone to deter his brother from attacking, which almost caused the Naka Shrine to collapse.He was also able to resist the control of Orochimaru's Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation with relative ease when reincarnated with almost his full power, which greatly worried the Sannin.His chakra levels also made him suitable to learn senjutsu and enter Sage Mode. 'Ninjutsu ' 'Nature Transformation ' Hashirama was arguably most famous for his unique Wood Releasetechniques, a kekkei genkai formed through simultaneous use of earthand water-natured chakra. By converting chakra into the source of life, he was able to create wood and plants from the ground of or his very being, causing them to grow to great sizes and manipulate them to diverse shapes and battle uses at will and in an instant, he could shape the entire battlefield for his own uses. This ability appeared to be exclusively his, as no other known member of his clan has ever displayed its use thus far. Even those who obtained this power through unorthodox means, such as Yamato, have stated that their use of Wood Release was much weaker in terms of raw power.Along with his kekkei genkai, Hashirama also possessed a unique ability to control tailed beasts.Of all his considerable talents, it was this ability in particular that made Hashirama unparalleled in the shinobi world, so much so that he is regarded as one of the few people capable of completely controlling a tailed beast.At one time, he had many of the beasts in his possession.This ability was greatly amplified by his crystal necklace, which Yamato suggested that he required to control even Naruto's partial lapses into tailed forms.He could create massive forests and gigantic flowering trees whose pollen can render a foe unconscious. He could also make wood clonesof himself. Madara later stated that he was the only one who could tell the difference between Hashirama and his wood clones with his ocular powers.Hashirama could create a giant wooden dragoncapable of restraining the Nine-Tails by using its immense serpentine body to constrict and absorb its chakra. He could also create a wood golem that works in conjunction with the dragon and is strong enough to catch a Tailed Beast Ball with its bare hands.He could also create protective structures that are able to withstand the destructive force of a Tailed Beast Ball, and could even create several giant wood hands that could block the sword of Madara's final Susanoo. Bukijutsu Hashirama was also extremely skilled in weapons use, especially in kenjutsu and wielded a myriad of swords, one such had a broad, cleaver-like blade.He also could wield giant shuriken. In the anime, he displayed a creative combination of his weapon skills with his Wood Release techniques, having several roots wrapped around his weapons, allowing him to attack from a longer range with different angles.Hashirama possessed several large scrolls that were roughly his height, presumably to store his weapons. His skill in weapons use was so great he could clash against Madara Uchiha, another highly-skilled weapons user at an equal level, forcing both to shift between using weapons and ninjutsu in order to break the stalemate. 'Senjutsu ' Sage Mode greatly increased the strength and scale of his techniques. A testament to this, was his Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands technique, which created a gargantuan wooden statue that possesses a thousand hands which easily towered over mountains and even the Nine-Tails.Then after creating it, Hashirama would then utilise the statue's thousands of hands to deliver a barrage of punches of such magnitude that they were able to completely destroy Madara Uchiha's final Susanoo, strip it off the Nine-Tails, while at the same time create a massive crater which became the Valley of the End.The statue possesses extreme durability, as it was able to withstand a barrage of unexploded Tailed Beast Balls combined with Madara's final Susanoo blades.It also possesses notable strength, as it was able to easily grab the beast with one of its hands.Hashirama can also perform Sage Art: Gate of the Great God, a technique that can bind a titanic creature such as the Ten-Tails, making it unable to move due to the bulk of its current form.Hashirama's chakra reserves were immense; great enough that he could train in the art of senjutsu and also enter Sage Mode. In this mode, he gains markings around and under his eyes as well as one in the middle of his forehead reminiscent of a third eye. Other Skills As the leader of the Senju clan, Hashirama held proficiency in a wide cross-section of shinobi skills, and possessed at least an understanding of those he did not. He was well-versed in genjutsu and could perform powerful illusions such as the Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, which locked the target in perpetual darkness for the duration of the technique.According to Madara, Hashirama was also able to use medical ninjutsu. His skill with which was such that he could heal himself without forming seals, and from the medical ninjutsu that his granddaughter Tsunade — who is considered to be the greatest medical-nin in the world as it is — had displayed at that point in time, Madara surmised that his medical techniques were also on an entirely different level than hers are.In the anime, he displayed aptitude in the art of fūinjutsu, using the Contract Seal to break Madara's control over Kurama. Hashirama could use Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon, which brings out five Rashōmon that can protect him from nearly any attack. He is also adept at using barrier ninjutsu, capable of erecting a Kage-calibre barrier powerful enough to trap the Ten-Tails. He was also a sensor type, though not as good as Tobirama. He had high skill in taijutsu since childhood, with Madara noting that they were roughly equal in this area. He also showed great tactical skill and deceptive abilities, waiting until Madara became so exhausted that he couldn't maintain his Sharingan to create a wood clone for Madara to strike down so he could attack from behind without his opponent even realising it. Gallery Hashirama Senju Leader.jpg|As leader of the Senju Clan Hashirama and Madara.jpg|With Madara Uchiha Hashirama and Tobirama.jpg|With his brother Tobirama Senju Hashirama Hokage.jpg|As the First Hokage Hashirama vs Madara.jpg|Battles Madara Hashirama and Tsunade.jpg|With his granddaughter Tsunade Hashirama and Hiruzen.jpg|With Hiruzen Sarutobi and his teammates Hashirama in the Manga.jpg|Hashirama in the Manga Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Brown Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Fathers Category:Grandparents Category:Married Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Handsome Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Ninjas Category:Warriors Category:Swordsmen Category:Siblings Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain